The Prince of Mongo
by Marzena
Summary: As some of you might know, in the original pilot of Defenders of the Earth, Flash has a daughter and Phantom has a son (can be seen as an extra on the DVDs). This is my take on the Prince Krotan storyarc, centered around Flash Gordon's young daughter.
1. Worried

**Explanation/Plot:** Did you know that in the original pilot (can be seen as an extra on the DVDs) Rick and Jedda had their genders swapped? Rick was originally Jedda Gordon, Flash's blonde psychic daughter, and Jedda was Kit Walker, the Phantom's son. So what if this had really happened? We don't know much about their intended characteristics although the short 'original pilot' scene and the first-ever produced episodes 'Root of Evil' and 'Revenge of Astra' do give us some clues, mostly where Jedda is concerned. In 'Revenge of Astra' she's far more powerful than usual and she's fighting Flash's nemesis Astra which doesn't make sense unless you know that Jedda was originally intended to be Flash's daughter. In 'Root of Evil' we see Jedda acting a bit off-character – probably because they storyboard featured Jedda Gordon and they turned her into Jedda Walker for the episode without bothering to change her unusual attitude. The biggest clue is that Jedda Walker walks into the ballroom on Flash Gordon's arm – a scene clearly intended for Jedda Gordon! So I'm trying to write Jedda Gordon (and Kit Walker) into the Prince Krotan storyarc. I've given her a different name though because there's only one Jedda for me and that's Jedda Walker ;) Anyway, this is my take on how a few scenes in the Krotan storyarc could have happened with Flash's daughter instead of the Phantom's daughter. Please note that I ship Jedda Walker/Krotan but I certainly don't ship Jedda Gordon(Duffy)/Krotan. There is an attempted rape (of course I don't think this would have been shown in a kids cartoon – but Rosehill did raise an important point in another DoE fanfiction about what could have happen) in one chapter, so if that's not what you want to read (I tried to keep it down and tried not to go into detail that much though) you might want to skip the chapter 'Imprisoned'. If you want to read my take on the pilot if the 'genderswap' would have happened, check out 'The Story Begins - Original Pilot'.

**Disclaimer:** The DoE characters do not belong to me and I'm not making any money with this story. I'm just having fun.

**Worried**

"I wish you would consider this, Duffy."

Daphne Gordon and Kit Walker were on duty at Monitor, the headquarter of the Defenders of the Earth. While everyone else was busy on several missions, Duffy and Kit had the job of keeping an eye on unusual happenings all over Earth and checking in with their family and friends on a regular basis to coordinate and in case they needed backup. But everything had been quiet, there was no sign of Ming's forces and nobody had called in for backup. Even LJ was handling his first solo mission just fine, despite Lothar having been so worried about it. That, unfortunately, left Kit with plenty of time to talk to Duffy about personal matters.

"Well, I won't!" Duffy snapped, wishing that Dynak would sound the alarm and that there would be something other to do than Kit trying to talk to her. It wasn't his business anyway, and Duffy was just tired of him trying to interfere all the time. Ever since she'd met Dan, Kit had been on her case, trying to tell her that Dan was bad news.

"You should", Kit urged her. "I have a bad feeling about this, Duff. About him. And you know my instincts are almost never wrong."

"They are this time!" Duffy insisted impatiently. "Kit, we've been through this before. I even asked you what you think is wrong about Dan, but you couldn't even give me a reasonable answer to that!"

"That's because I can't", Kit tried to explain. "This is just how my jungle senses work, and you have to trust me on this one. I don't know what's wrong but something about that guy just feels very fishy."

"And that's just not enough, Kit", Duffy sighed. "I mean, Dan saved my life when we first met. And he's been nothing but nice and polite ever since, even to you, and you've been nothing but rude to him."

Kit had made it clear from the very beginning and despite Dan saving Duffy's life that he just didn't like the blue-eyed, dark-haired boy. He'd been very curt with him and whenever Duffy had tried to bring Dan home to introduce him to the adults and Kshin, Kit had convinced them that the timing was just wrong, that Dan could end up getting involved in one of Ming's attacks, that Duffy didn't know Dan well enough yet to bring him home or anywhere near the Defenders headquarters and so on. Of course, this had resulted in Duffy spending a lot of alone time with Dan away from Monitor, something which Kit had also been trying to prevent with keeping her busy with Defender duties, but Duffy had managed to sneak away quite a few times. She liked this young man a lot. They'd been to the movies together a few times, he'd asked her out for dinner and they had made out in the car.

Kit shrugged. "Well, I don't like him, so you can't blame me for not trying to be his buddy, Duff. And I wish you wouldn't be so damn trusting!"

"What?!" Duffy glared at him angrily. "Don't patronize me, Kit! You're neither my father nor my brother! You can't tell me who I shouldn't date or that I'm too trusting! I think Dan's a cool guy. I have fun when I'm with him, we like the same kind of movies, we both love spicy food and we have a similar kind of humor! All those weeks I've known him, he's been nothing but funny and perfectly nice and friendly! If you can't trust a person like that, then who can you trust?! … Oh, right. Then there's you and you don't seem to have many friends outside of the Defenders. Hmmm. I wonder why?!"

Kit looked very hurt at this and Duffy was immediately sorry, but not sorry enough to tell him so. Instead, she just sulkily glared at him.

"Well, I'm right, aren't I?" she asked. "If I'm too trusting, you're to distrustful. You can't make friends like that. You certainly won't find a girl like that."

"I'm not trying to find a girl", Kit replied curtly, staring right past her. "I'm trying to protect you. But, as always, you're too stubborn to realize that. I mean, if you don't want to believe me, fine. But could you at least consider taking it slow with him until you know him better?"

"How much slower do you want me to take it!?" she groaned, rolling her big blue eyes at him. "Honestly, Kit, I know, jungle upbringing and all, but this is 2016 – you do kiss and and everything with someone you like. It's normal. You go out on dates, you hold hands, you kiss, you..."

"Yeah, yeah, I got the picture, alright!?" Kit hastily interrupted. "It's nothing I'm not familiar with and it's certainly nothing I'm not comfortable with – like I said before, I have a bad feeling about this guy, not about you dating guys in general!"

She wasn't so sure about that. LJ had hinted a while ago that Kit had a soft spot for her. And that was also a reason why she didn't take his warnings too seriously. Kit was jealous. She kind of enjoyed the thought of that, the thought that he liked her and thought so much of her. But she really liked Dan and she wouldn't let Kit and his silly jealousy ruin this for her.

"Whatever." Shrugging, she got off her seat. "Look, I appreciate that you're trying to look out for me, but don't. I'm a big girl. I'm all in control here. You're just jealous, Kit."

He looked taken aback and, again, hurt by her words, but she was just so sick of Kit trying to intervene all the time. Why couldn't he leave her alone? She had so much fun with Dan, she didn't need Kit playing babysitter or overprotective brother.

"Where are you going?" Kit finally asked when Duffy turned around. He sounded a bit distant and hurt and again, despite feeling annoyed with him, she also felt sorry. No matter how annoying his protectiveness was, it came from the right place.

"Out. There's nothing to do for me here. Nothing's happening. You can do this on your own, Kit. And if you really should need me, which I highly doubt, you can call my communicator and I'll come right back to do my job, okay? But this is boring and I do have a live outside of saving the Earth, you know."

"Stop being such a brat!" he snapped, getting up too. "Besides, I know you're going off to see him. I'm not stupid. I know you're sneaking out all the time."

She gave him a long look. "You didn't tell Dad though."

"Of course I didn't. I might not approve, but I'm still your friend, Duffy. Although you don't deserve my friendship when you behave like this."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Kit. I shouldn't have said some of those things. They were perfectly mean. I just wish you would let this go. There's nothing wrong with Dan. If you don't like him, fine. You don't have to. But unless you actually have some evidence that he's a bad influence or whatever, don't mention this anymore. It only drives the two of us apart, and I don't want that. I like you, Kit. You're such a great friend."

"Yeah..." Kit just nodded and then sighed too. "Just go, Duffy, do whatever you want to do, even if it's seeing him. You're right, there's not much to do here and you're right, all I have against Dan is my instinct telling me something's wrong. You're also right that I can't stop you seeing him if that's what you really want to do."

"I promise I won't do anything stupid", she replied with a smile. Then she finally turned around and headed straight for the door, leaving Kit back in the controlroom of Monitor, worried.


	2. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Duffy was still heavily shaking. She'd hoped that the minute the left herself fall on her comfy bed, everything would be better. But it wasn't. There was still that nauseating feeling and it just wasn't going to go away. With a moan, Duffy rolled over and placed one of her big, fluffy pillows over her head. The headache was getting worse, too. But that was nothing compared to how she felt otherwise.

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door, and when she didn't answer immediately, the knocking wouldn't stop. Also, she could hear the voices of Kit and LJ on the other side of the door, sounding worried. Duffy tried her best to ignore them and hoped they would go away. She just didn't want to see anyone right now, especially not Kit Walker.

"Duffy, please open the door!" Kit called out from the other side.

"Duff, we're your friends", LJ agreed. "We want to be there for you. It's not your fault, know you. None of this is. And nobody thinks so. He tricked you and all of us. Your dad's so pissed at him and so worried about you, and..."

With a groan, Duffy sat up and then slowly walked to the door, opening it just a little bit so she could face her two best friends.

"But that's just it, LJ", she sighed. "He didn't trick all of us. He never fooled Kit!"

"Well, that's not entirely true", Kit argued, pushing the door open so he and LJ could finally enter her bedroom together. "I mean, yes, I thought there was something off with this guy, but I never ever suspected him to be Ming's son! I never thought he had anything to do with Ming or I would rather have locked you in your room than letting you go out with him ever again!"

She wanted to tell him again that it was not his place to tell him who she could date or not, but the nauseating feeling made her sit down on her bed again, helplessly clutching her pillow, looking very pale and fragile. Kit immediately sat next to her and LJ closed the door and followed him.

"Duffy, there's nothing to blame yourself for", LJ reminded her gently. "Krotan took you for a ride."

"I fell for the guy, LJ!" Duffy moaned in a pained voice.

"No, you fell for the guy he pretended to be in order to carry out his master plan", LJ softly corrected her. "I highly doubt you would have fallen for him if you knew who he really was."

"I guess you're right", she muttered, and she knew LJ really was right. There was no way she would have fallen for Prince Krotan himself. But Dan... she'd been holding hands with him, kissing him, even making out a little... and well, at the end of the day, Dan was still Prince Krotan.

"He didn't... I mean, the two of you didn't..." Kit suddenly asked, looking at her with worry in his dark eyes. "I mean, you... you..."

He obviously didn't know how to ask her this but she knew what he was trying to say anyway. He wanted to know if they'd gone further than making out and kissing. Of course he wanted to know. Kit and LJ knew how often she had seen Dan and Kit also knew that she'd done more with Dan than just flirting. Her dad didn't, but Kit and LJ had caught her sneaking in or out a few times and although Kit had never approved of Dan, he had been a true friend and had never told Flash about his daughter sneaking out of the house to go on dates. Now, Duffy wished he had told Flash all about it. Maybe then she wouldn't be in this situation right now. Although, of course, Kit had tried to warn her about his 'strange feeling' about 'that Dan guy' before and of course Duffy being a young teenager in love, she hadn't cared and hadn't listened. Now she knew better.

"No. No", she replied, swallowing hard at the thought. "I mean... he tried, but... I didn't want to yet... and he was okay with waiting and everything, you know, and... it just made him more perfect in my eyes, waiting until I was ready, until we would have a real relationship with him being properly introduced to my dad and everyone else, you know, and... and..."

"Look, you don't have to go into details, I mean..."

"No – it's fine." She gave him a sad smile. "Nothing happened that went further than the usual stuff – flirting, kissing, a bit of making out. Gosh, I don't know what I'd do if anything else would have happened!"

"Don't think about it", LJ quickly said. "It's alright now. It's over, Duffy."

"It's not alright. When I said I want to wait he was all for it. He told me it's okay and he understands and everything and I thought so much of him because of that, it made me like him even more. How screwed up is that!?"

"He's a screwed up monster and it was all part of his evil plan to get you to fall in love with him and trust him!" LJ replied. "None of this is your fault, Duff. You're the victim here. Nobody is blaming you. We're all pissed at Krotan, especially your dad."

"I nearly killed everyone because I took Dan's – Krotan's – word over Kit's", Duffy sighed. "I mean, yes, it turned out okay in the end, but it's not something I can just forget or get over so soon. Those few minutes yesterday until we knew that our parents made it out alive – I don't think I never felt that scared in my entire life!"

"We were all scared", Kit assured her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "But again, he tricked you. If Krotan would be a girl, then maybe it would have been the Princess of Mongo tricking me or LJ. Like LJ said, don't blame yourself, Duffy. It's not your fault, and it's over now."

LJ put his arms around Duffy as well and for a moment the three of them sat there, comforting the girl in the middle. Then, finally, Duffy sighed and got up again.

"Thanks, you two. I don't know what I would do without you. But right now... I think I should go downstairs and tell my dad and the others how sorry I am for nearly having them killed."

"I think they know that, Duff", LJ softly said.

"I know. But I want to tell them in person, anyway."

And with that, Duffy left her room.


	3. Vanished

**Vanished**

"What do you mean, Duffy's missing!?" Flash exploded, glaring at Kit, who had had the misfortune of telling everyone, including Flash who just had arrived in Africa, that he hadn't been able to locate Duffy anywhere.

"She's just gone", Kit tried to explain. "LJ, Kshin and I have been looking for her everywhere, and there is no sign of her anywhere. Last time anyone saw her was just before the battle. She ran off to warn Tad about something and then she just vanished..."

"Warn Tad about what, son?" the Phantom interrupted, turning around to face his teenage son.

"I don't know, father", Kit replied. "It all happened so fast. We were fighting those man-bats of Mongo and there was Krotan and everything, and LJ and I found Tad lying in the grass, unconscious. So I don't even know if Duffy found him to warn him about whatever it was she wanted to warm him about."

"Krotan!" Flash practically spat out the name of Ming's up-to-no-good-son. "He must have something to do with her disappearance! I just know it! He tried it before – it was stupid of us not to think he wouldn't try again!"

"There were a few months of peace", Lothar quickly reminded him. "We all thought Krotan was busy playing Emperor on Mongo. It didn't look like he would try to get to Duffy again or try to conquer Earth anytime soon."

"Looks like we were wrong", the Phantom stated, getting into the Terry. "Let's try to find Duffy's signal. She's got to be somewhere!"

"Yeah – on Mongo!" Kshin cried, studying the data Dynak was showing them on the small screen on the Terry's on-board computer system.

Uncomfortable silence greeted those words, and nobody dared to look at Flash. It was Mandrake who finally spoke while brushing some non-existent dust off his shiny black cape. "The last time Krotan was around, young Daphne was... well, quite smitten by him, as I recall..."

There was a flash of anger in Flash's bright blue eyes but before he could say anything, Kit exploded, glaring at Mandrake.

"No. No frickin' way, Mandrake! You know Duffy – we all know her! While masquerading as Dan, Krotan might have fooled her, but there's no way she would go anywhere with that evil son of a b... with the prince, I mean. You should have seen her right after Dan turned out to be Krotan – she was devastated and she hated herself and felt disgusted with herself! How can you, even for one second, believe that Duffy would just run off with that jerk like that!?"

Mandrake looked quite taken aback because usually, Kit didn't have a temper like this. He was a levelheaded, quiet young man, sensible and trustworthy. But apparently, not today.

The Phantom quickly but his hands on Kit's shoulders, trying to calm his boy down. "Easy, Kit. Mandrake was just considering a possibility, that's all."

"For his sake, I hope he was just doing that", Flash growled, taking Kit's side in this. He glared at Mandrake. "I know my daughter, Mandrake. She's hot-headed and should think more before she acts but she would never run off with Ming's son – the son of the man who killed her mother of all people!"

"No, of course not", Mandrake quickly said. "But, as you can see on the computer screen, she is in fact on Mongo. And why would she accompany Krotan there if not... you know. But I also know young Daphne and yes, she was smitten, but still – it doesn't seem likely, somehow."

"Well, there's only one place where we can get the answers to our questions", the Phantom quietly interrupted before anything more could be said. "Ice Station Earth!"

And that was were they went next, right down into Ming's not-so-secret base where they had to fight off a small army of ice robots to get to Garax and Octon who they finally cornered in the empty throneroom.

"It's not enough to take our Emperor down, isn't it, Flash Gordon?!" Octon said in his never-changing computer voice. "Now you have to come here and destroy everything and everyone, too!"

"Okay, first of all, Ming's disappearance wasn't our doing at all – that was Prince Krotan's masterplan!" Lothar impatiently corrected. "Get your facts right first, Octon. And don't pretend you don't know that Krotan's taken over Mongo!"

"He's the heir, of course he's taken over after our Emperor disappeared!" Garax icily cut in. "So you're saying you've got nothing to do with this!?"

"We don't", the Phantom stated in the same tone of voice. "But, know you, we might be able to help you out a bit. Krotan will destroy the two of you the minute he's done playing Emperor of Mongo and decides to get everyone out of the way who's still loyal to his father. And there's nothing the two of you can do about it. We, on the other hand, might be able to keep Krotan in line and find out more about Ming's disappearance..."

"You – helping us!?" Garax almost laughed at the ridiculous suggestion. "If this is a trick, you should try again. Nobody would fall for that one!"

At that, Flash exploded, firing off his laser pistol and knocking Garax on the ground in the process. The Phantom tried to stop him but Flash just stood there, pointing his gun at Garax.

"Krotan kidnapped my daughter Daphne and took her to Mongo with him and we want to know why!" he growled, furious and also sick with worry. "And we are going to get the answers from you two, one way or the other, Garax!"

There was a long pause. Nobody tried to hold Flash back anymore. And Flash looked like he was ready to blast Garax into oblivion anytime. Finally, Octon spoke.

"In the name of Emperor Ming, we should be able to help you", he stated and several parts on his round frame began to glow. Octon was working on something, but it took him a while to get back to the waiting Defenders.

"Indeed, Prince Krotan brought Daphne Gordon to Mongo", Octon confirmed.

"Yeah, we know", Lothar impatiently interrupted. "We want to know why!"

"Oh, I have the answer to that, Defender – I'm just not so sure you're going to like it. Krotan brought Daphne Gordon to Mongo so she can become his Queen – and also, his wife..."

Stunned silence greeted his announcement, and then Flash spoke with a cold voice that didn't really seem to belong to him.

"He's done for. He's so absolutely done for." Impatiently, he turned, leaving Garax behind him on the floor. "Let's go, guys. We have that scumbag of a prince to hunt down."


	4. Imprisoned

**Imprisoned**

"Ah, my beautiful bride-to-be!"

Duffy, who had been staring out of the barred window of her cell-like room for the last hour, hadn't even noticed Krotan teleporting behind her. Panicking, she whirled around. She felt safer facing him than having her back turned, not seeing what he was doing.

"Go away, Krotan!" she said sulkily.

"Now, now, dear Daphne. Is that the way to treat your future husband?" He gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes, then stepped forward to trace his long, green fingers over her white skin, all the way from her cheek right down to her lips. She was shaking with anger and fear, but she was trying hard not to let it show. She knew she needed to be strong to get through this.

"You're not my future husband", she said, trying to step away from him. But behind her were the stone walls of the room, so that turned out to be impossible. "I don't want to marry you, Krotan. I don't even like you. Please, just let me go! I will make sure my father and his friends will leave you alone, I promise!"

"Like hell they will!" Krotan laughed at her. "And even if they would, you're mine, little Daphne Gordon. And I will never let you go!"

Duffy felt positively sick at this. Yes, she hadn't minded kissing Dan or making out with Dan, but that was just the thing. Krotan wasn't Dan anymore. He was the evil son of the evil man who had killed her mother over a year ago. He had tricked her, lied to her and he had pretended to be someone he was not. There was no way she would ever be comfortable with him, let alone see anything in him but the sick and twisted monster that he was.

"Please!" she cried, pressing her back into the cold wall behind her. "I don't belong here, and we don't belong together. You should fine a queen who's actually suitable for the job. I'm not royal at all – I'm just some stupid teenage girl. I know nothing of being a queen or a wife!"

"Oh, you'll learn", he grinned, obviously enjoying her discomfort. "After all, you'll be the Queen of Mongo in name only. All you will have to do is sit next to me with a crown on your head, looking pretty. And as for the wife thing, I'm sure you'll learn that pretty quick, too. After all, we've already had some practice, didn't we, Daphne?!"

Ugh. Unfortunately, he was right. She remembered that evening on the backseat of her car, with her sitting in Dan's lap and him trying to feel her up, all while kissing her nonstop. Oh yes, she had enjoyed their little makeout sessions. Now they just made her really, really sick.

And now, Duffy also realized that Krotan would insist on repeating what they did because that was what husbands and wifes did... they made love to each other. And Krotan had been trying to get into her pants before. He would certainly do more than try now. Shivering, she tried to move away from him, but he grabbed her arm instead, holding her in an iron, painful grip.

"Krotan... let go of me, please! You're hurting me!" she gasped, trying her best to get free.

"Then stop struggling and be nice to me, Daphne", he laughed, now holding her with both of his hands. "I'm just about to refresh your memory, that's all. You're going to like it."

"No! NO!" she screamed, now in a real panic, but Krotan just laughed and pushed her down on the large queen-sized bed in the corner of the room, letting himself fall on top of her so she couldn't move anymore. He was so heavy and she felt like a cornered animal, trying to get away but knowing she couldn't.

"Oh, hell, yes!" he laughed, pressing himself against her, forcing his lips against hers.

She tried to get out from beneath him. She even thought about letting her powers loose but then decided against it. She just couldn't risk doing anything that would piss him off enough to make one of his treats come true – and he would kill her friends off, one by one, without any hesitation, she was sure of that.

"Just continue to struggle", he grinned at her, but it was a malicious grin, not a friendly or teasing one. "I kinda like it. Or give it up already, dear Daphne. You might as well arrange yourself with the situation. You're to be my bride and this is what we're going to do every bloody night from now on."

The thought alone made her sick. Frightened, she tried to plead, tried to reason, even showed weakness in front of him and cried. All she did get in return was laughter. He clearly enjoyed her being uncomfortable and completely at his mercy. Krotan was a cruel and twisted being, as evil as his father, and there was absolutely nothing Duffy could go to stop him from doing what he was still doing – trying to kiss her, touching her, trying to rip her clothes apart. She struggled, she fought, she cried – and he ignored her, laughed at her and did what he wanted to do anyway. Or he certainly would have done, if they hadn't been interrupted by a knock on the door at the very last minute. Krotan growled, pissed at the unwanted interruption.

"What!?" he hissed in the direction of the door without bothering to ask whoever it was on the other side in. But then again it wouldn't have looked good with the Prince of Mongo wrestling with his apparently unwilling bride on top of the bed.

"Your Highness, there are a lot of Wedding presents arriving", a male voice from outside the door said. "Some of them are delivered in person by the nobility of Mongo. They're waiting in the throneroom for you for an audience, Your Highness."

Angrily, Krotan got off the bed, not bothering to give Duffy another glance. "I'll be there right away."

"Of course, Your Highness. I will inform your visitors."

Krotan made sure his clothes were back in order, then he went towards the heavy door. Just before he reached it, he looked back at the frightened girl on the bed.

"Get ready for the wedding night, Daphne. Nobody will interrupt us then."

With that, Krotan left, slamming the door behind him and locking it, telling the guards to keep watch. Duffy heard him walk away. She still sat on the bed, shaking and pale, and finally, when she was sure he wouldn't turn around and come back again, she allowed herself to collapse on the mattress, sobbing desperately into the large pillows.


	5. Wedding

**Wedding**

Growing up, little Duffy had often imagined her wedding. Despite her hero parents, she'd been the typical little girl with a thing for princess dresses and sparkly tiaras and Disney movies. She'd always seen herself wearing the most beautiful princess dress and some sparkly jewelry, carrying pretty flowers, walking to the altar, a handsome husband-to-be waiting for her there. She'd dreamed of being happy and pretty, sharing a wonderful and perfect day with all her loved ones. Over the years, her dreams had matured a bit. Her husband-to-be had turned into a boyfriend she'd had or a celebrity she'd admired and her dress had become more elegant and less Disney Princess. But no matter how her fantasies looked like, they all had something in common – it always was the best day of her life. However, reality was slightly different. It was more like the worst day of her life.

Not that her gown wasn't anything but beautiful. She was all dolled up in white and the material of the dress consisted of the finest fabrics. It was strapless and low-cut and adorned with expensive and rare jewelry of all kinds. The perfect wedding gown for the perfect royal wedding. There was even a sparkly crown she would have to wear, and a veil her husband-to-be would have to lift before he could kiss his bride. But that was just the thing – she didn't want her so-called husband to come anywhere near her and she certainly didn't want him to kiss her. But she just didn't have another choice than to stand there and marry him with a smile on her lips because with just one tiny thought he could make those mind-bombs he planted on her family and friends go off and that would be the end of the Defenders of the Earth.

Duffy was so busy praying and hoping and wiping the tears that just wouldn't stop falling away from her face that she barely noticed the maid coming in. It was a sharp-tongued old woman and clearly trusted by Krotan, otherwise he wouldn't have let her go anywhere near his prisoner, pardon, bride-to-be.

The maid looked her over and then nodded in approval. Duffy certainly looked like a royal bride in this magnificent gown. Everything was perfect – except for the fact that Duffy was being forced into this marriage and into this life, but that didn't seem to concern the woman one last bit.

„You need to put on the crown, Your Highness", the woman said respectfully but sternly. „And then it's time to go. The wedding party is waiting. Young Prince Krotan won't stand any tardiness from you, Lady Daphne."

Duffy just mechanically reached for the beautiful crown and put it on her head and the maid stepped closer and helped her arrange it. Then she gestured Duffy to follow her, and that's what Duffy did. There wasn't anything she could do. Just one wrong step by her and one of her friends might end up being blown to bits by Krotan's mind-bomb. She just couldn't risk that.

And so Duffy followed the maid through a maze of corridors, some empty and cold, some decorated with expensive furniture. Then, finally, they reached a doorway where two palace guards stood. As they noticed them coming, they quickly stood up straighter and bowed to her, moving away to let her walk past them. Duffy nearly laughed. Having those people bow to her, it was just so surreal and strange.

Outside, it was cold, like it always was on Mongo, but at least Ming City was free of all ice and frost and snow. Otherwise, Duffy would have needed a skiing outfit, not a strapless wedding gown. She curiously glanced around her. There were all sorts of people, mostly guards and men and women in Krotan's employment. Then, lining the sides of a huge, soft red carpet, there were the people of Ming City, easily recognized in their old, torn and dirty clothing. The signs of hunger and poverty couldn't be missed by anyone, and Duffy felt uncomfortable walking past them in her expensive gown with all that glittering jewelry and the long train behind her that was now picked up and carried by several young looking maids.

The long red carpet led straight to a strange-looking chapel right beside the palace. Duffy swallowed hard but she kept walking, placing one foot in front of the other, telling herself over and over again that everything would be okay in the end. She also tried to control her powers. They had the tendency to go awry in moments like this when she was really upset or stressed out or in a panic. And she had the feeling that Krotan would certainly not tolerate her powers going nuts right before the wedding vows. He'd probably think she was trying to escape and punish her by killing one of her friends. And she just couldn't let that happen.

Entering the chapel, she realized that she didn't even know what kind of religion they had here on Mongo or if they expected her to do or say anything specific. But then again, they probably didn't. Krotan, standing there in front of the altar, all dressed up in the fancy royal wedding getup, wanted her to become his. He wouldn't drag it out any longer than necessary with some fancy ceremony or some rituals. She probably would only have to say 'I do' and that would be it. Her fate would be sealed and there would be no turning back. Well, not that there ever had been a chance of turning back.

There was music playing and the High and Mighty of Mongo were all present in the chapel to witness the wedding of the century – Prince Krotan marrying Flash Gordon's daughter. But their faces, the music, the old priest standing at the altar and everything else – Duffy barely registered it. She just kept on walking until she reached the altar and then she came to a stop like she was a robot, and when Krotan moved next to her, she just stood absolutely still, thankful for the thick veil that prevented anyone from seeing her tears.

„Ready, my beautiful young bride?" Krotan asked, taking her arm and pulling her close – such a sweet gesture from anyone other but him.

„Yes", she mumbled motionless, a beautiful bride in a magnificent gown on the outside, but a scared young girl on the inside with absolutely no hope left.

„Very well then", Krotan replied, obviously satisfied with her behavior. „Then let's get this wedding started, shall we!?"

The priest started his speech and Krotan listened impatiently while Duffy just remained standing there, realizing that her greatest nightmare was just about to become reality and that once the vows were said there would be no going back. And so, silently, she said goodbye to her father, her friends and her old life while Krotan next to her firmly said: „I do!"


	6. Safe

**Safe**

„LJ, how about you take us home?" Flash suddenly asked, leaving the pilot seat of the Terry. „I know you have been practicing your flying a lot lately. Show us what you've got!"

LJ's face immediately lit up. „Seriously?" he asked, jumping out of his seat. „All right then! I'll fly you all home safely, just you wait and see!"

„Just don't pull any stunts, LJ", Lothar quickly warned his son. „I better take the co-pilot seat to make sure."

LJ groaned, but Lothar took the co-pilot seat nevertheless. He also knew that Flash hadn't just given up the pilot seat because he was so interested to see any new flying techniques LJ might have learned. Flash just wanted to have a chat with his daughter to make sure Duffy was alright.

Duffy was sitting in the back of the Terry, staring out of the window with a blank look on her face. She didn't even react when Flash took the seat next to her. The two seats in front of them were unoccupied, so nobody could hear their conversation.

„Duffy."

„Daddy..."

Flash shifted in his seat uncomfortably, not really knowing what to say. He wanted to make sure Duffy was okay and he wanted to make sure she knew he would be right there next to her, no matter what, that she was safe now and that he would protect her from ever having to face Prince Krotan again. But Duffy, usually so cheerful and happy, just sat there so lost and helpless and gloomy, it was just heartbreaking and every father's nightmare.

„Duffy, I... are you okay?" he finally managed to say.

Stupid question, he told himself. Of course she wasn't okay. She'd been kidnapped, forced to marry some brute, she'd probably been humiliated and... and most likely... well, if that was the case he would hunt that bastard down, he swore to himself. He would tear Mongo apart, stone by stone, rock by rock, snowflake by snowflake. He wouldn't rest until Krotan was all done for.

She nodded. „Yeah, I... I'm just so glad being back with you guys. So, so glad."

„Are you hurt?" Flash wanted to know, trying to study her pale face. „Did he hurt you in any way? You need to tell me the truth, Duffy. Because if he did, I swear I'll make LJ turn the ship around and Krotan's not going to see the light of another day!"

He really meant it. Ming had killed Dale in the cruelest way possible, with Duffy watching, no less. Duffy was all Flash had left and nobody would take her away from him or hurt her ever again. Especially not Krotan. Flash was angry at himself for not listening to young Kit when the boy told him about his bad feelings regarding Dan, the boy Duffy had been dating. But Flash, realizing that Kit might just be crushing a little on Duffy, had thought that it was just a teenage thing – a little bit of jealousy, a teenage crush, nothing more. He also hadn't known just how much time Duffy had spend with this Dan guy. If he had known, he would have asked her to bring the guy over so he could meet him properly. He would have tried to find out more about Dan's family, too. But he'd been busy with his job and Duffy had seemed fine, happy even with this new guy she was interested in. It just hadn't occurred to him to intervene. He'd done a lousy job as a parent. He didn't protect her enough. He'd failed her. He'd failed his own daughter just as he had failed his wife.

„No... no, Daddy... I don't want you to go after him!" Duffy protested, finally looking up at him, all teary-eyed. „I want this nightmare to be over, Dad. Please. Let it be. Ming's back and I highly doubt that Krotan will have the chance to try something like this ever again. Let it go and let's go home. I want to forget everything as soon as possible."

„Duffy, if he did something to you..."

„No...", she quickly assured him. „I mean, he was... cruel and... everything but nice... and he tried to... you know... but he didn't succeed, and since you interrupted the wedding just before my vows, there obviously wasn't a wedding night, so..."

„Oh, thank god!" Flash inhaled deeply and allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment. At least Krotan didn't do that to her. Not that anything else she'd been through was less horrible, but still... at least rape wasn't something she would have to add to the list of things she'd gone through as well. But she'd said that Krotan had tried to, which was almost as bad – he'd tried to rape her and her father hadn't been around to protect her. It was something he would never be able to put behind him. He'd failed Duffy as he had failed Dale.

„It's okay, Dad...", Duffy muttered. „We're finally going home and we can put this behind us. We'll never have to face Krotan again."

„For his sake, I hope not", Flash growled, thinking of all the things he'd do to that scumbag Krotan if he'd ever have the chance.

Impulsively, Duffy turned to him and threw her arms around him. „I'm just glad to be back home, Daddy. To be back with all of you."

He wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her close. „I'm glad you're safely back with us. And I will make sure it stays that way."

She stayed right next to him for the duration of the flight, taking comfort in his strength and protectiveness, and he held her tight, vowing to never let her down and fail her again.


End file.
